Death Inducement
Power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. Variation of Inducement. Opposite power of Life Inducement and Life-Force Generation. Also Called *Death Evocation *Fatal Touch *Killing Effect/Touch *Instant Death/Killing *Necrogenesis Capabilities User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Variations *'Death Breath:' Breath deathly energies. *'Death Beam:' Fire a beam that kills on contact. *'Death Blast:' Shoot blast that causes instant death on contact. *'Death Bomb:' Create an explosion of killing forces. *'Death Bullet:' Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. *'Death Constructs:' Create constructs from killing energy. *'Death Field Projection:' Create a field that kills anything within the user's area. *'Death Infusion:' Infuse a weapon with killing forces. *'Death Inscription:' To write (or rip) a victim's name on a object or within a book inducing death. *'Death Shadow:' Possess a lethal shadow. *'Death Song:' Cause death by emitting sound. *'Death Virus:' Set a mortal virus on an opponent. *'Death Wave:' Create a wave of killing energy. *'Deoxygenation:' Kill by removing oxygen. *'Double Hit Kill:' Kill with two hits. *'Drowning:' Kill by filling lungs with water. *'Fatal Countenance:' True form is lethal. *'Fatal Touch:' Kill by beings touching the user. *'Heart Attack:' Kill by causing heart attack. *'Heart Rip:' Kill by removing the heart. *'Killing Eyes:' Kill by look. *'Kiss of Death:' Kill an opponent with a kiss. *'Knowledge Projection:' Kill an opponent by overloading their mind with knowledge. *'Laugh to Death:' Kill an opponent by having them laugh to death. *'One Hit Kill:' Kill with one hit. *'Oneiric Slaying:' Kill via dreams/nightmares. *'Severing': Kill by severing the life-line. *'Suicide Inducement:' Make the victim kill themselves. Associations * Age Manipulation * Biological Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Bone Removal * Curse Inducement * Death Aspect Manifestation * Death Sense * Death-Force Beam Emission * Decomposition Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Disintegration * Extinction Inducement * Grim Reaper Physiology * Inducement * Life-Force Absorption * Necrosis Inducement * Omnicide * Organic Manipulation * Poison Generation * Probability Manipulation * Summoning something to do the deed. * Unavertable Death * Vice Inducement * Wound Transferal Limitations *Immortality voids this power. *May have limitations on distance. *Those with Resurrection could undo the damage. *Users may be limited on how many times they may kill (this also includes the targets they can kill at a time). *May require physical contact. Known Users Known Objects *Last Word (Planescape) *Death Note (Death Note) *Ramus Mortium (Witches of East End) *Argentium (Witches of East End) *Straw dolls (Hell Girl) *The Cursed Idol (Happy Tree Friends) Gallery File:5a00129dc2409713d91f605d3dcc5539.jpg|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) Ghostly Girl in the Netherworld Tower File:Voldemort_murders_Lily.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is notorious for using the Killing Curse to induce instant death. Cedric's_Death.gif|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) using the killing curse to instantly kill Cedric Diggory. File:Zed_using_Death.png|Zed (Code:Breaker) using his ability Death to induce death by draining life from his victims. File:Sakura_using_Rare_Kind_powers.png|Sakura Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Rare Kind's Death God powers, draining vitality, and prolonged exposure would lead to death. Abyss MvC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs Capcom 2), the Armor of Erosion, potentially has the power to reduce the Earth to primordial times, killing all life in the process. Lich Adventure Time.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) 263866.jpg|Ai Enma (Hell Girl) brings instant death after ferrying souls to Hell. 31DNHeader.jpg|Teru Mikami (Death Note) can make his victims die with the Death Note. grim-reaper.jpg|Grim Reaper/Death can instantaneously bring upon death by manipulating probability. Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) can control his Death Magic once he forgets about the importance of a human life. Kaine Spiderman.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) accomplishes this via his trademark "Mark of Kaine." Blight 800.jpg|Thanks to his power over radiation, Blight's (Batman Beyond) very touch is lethal. Omega_Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) secretes "Death Spores" that kill anyone that breathes them in. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can kill anyone he touches. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) will cause death after cursing her victims. The-Grudge-the-grudge-series-23272023-656-352.png|Toshio Saeki (The Grudge) Shikipowers.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) can trigger the time of death on almost anything where he can see the lines and dot of death, whether it is a living creature or not, just by tracing a cutting tool along them. Necrokinesis_Charon.gif|Charon (Charmed) Necrokinesis_Angel_of_Death.gif|Angel of Death (Charmed) Zoe Benson.png|Zoe Benson (American Horror Story: Coven) is a witch who's notable magic power is "Black Widow", which causes those who she has sexual intercourse with to hemorrhage violently and die. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Samael H.png|Samael (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Inducement Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers